


Champion's Rebirth

by Ecrilthir



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Galar - Freeform, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecrilthir/pseuds/Ecrilthir
Summary: When Red Chooses to leave the Mountain he has called home, it sparks a series of events he could never foresee, and a new adventure. Championheartshipping
Relationships: Red/Shirona | Cynthia
Kudos: 15





	1. 'Fallen Champion'

Darkness though snow, that is all one could described about the top of Mt. Silver, it was impossible to live anywhere near the summit, let alone atop it. Yet there were Pokémon who lived near to the summit, yet none dared climb to the top, for that was where he lived.

The Master Of Mt. Silver.

He had appeared atop the mountain two years before hand, he climbed the mountain, defeating any Pokémon that attacked him, now he simply trained non-stop up there. His team was fierce and a constant sight around the mountain, all but one was quite often out around the mountain, either collecting fresh water, Collecting fruit and berries or collecting wood for a fire. That one Pokémon sat upon his shoulder, guarding his Trainer and friend, for as long as he needed it.

They had all become immune to the icy cold during their time upon the mountain, even the large Grass Pokémon no longer feared cold, or ice. Currently they were all asleep, sleeping in a pile in the cave they called home.

The Trainer, His fateful Pikachu and Espeon lay atop Snorlax, while Charizard sat close to the fire, every time he breathed, he relit it and every time he snored, he put it out. Venusaur sat deep within the cave next to Blastiose.

The Trainer awoke with a start, looking upon his chest where Pikachu lay, he let a small smile appear on his face as Pikachu burrowed deeper into his chest and Espeon rolled over, placing her head on the Trainers leg.

He lay looking at the top of the cave for an hour before the electric mouse awoke, looking up at him,

"Pika?" The Small mouse asked, and the Trainer nodded once, and The Pikachu's eyes grew bright and it leapt up,

"PIKA, PI CHU!" Pikachu yelled, and the Blastoise looked up and aimed a cannon at the Pikachu, Sending a Hydro Pump at the small mouse, Pikachu sighed and used Volt Tackle to dodge the attack, before sending a 'mild' shock at the large Turtle Pokémon.

After a minute all the Pokémon were up and nursing mild shock wounds, glaring at the little Mouse.

The Trainer looked among his team and then turned to the lone radio, nodding to Pikachu who sent a Thunderbolt to charge it up for a little while. Once his team realised they were having a day off, the all rushed close to the Radio, listening to the music while their trainer smiled and walked out of the cave, walking down the steep hill toward the lone point where the trainer often stood.

He smiled as he looked down the mountain, it was a clear day and he could see all of Kanto and Johto below him, he looked towards Pallet town and Viridian City, he smiled slightly as he saw a tiny dot flying from Pallet to Viridian, He guess that was his old rival, The last time he had seen him, he had just been named Gym Leader, that was just before he first scaled the mountain, and never come down.

He smiled as he remembered first reaching this point then looking down at the world below him, he had known he needed to vanish for a while, and where better than Mt. Silver? He grabbed his old Pokégear and dropped it of the side of the mountain as well as the coat and hat he used to wear, knowing he always had a back-up set in his back-pack, and that the set he'd thrown was covered in his blood, a lucky shot from a Sneasel had caught his arm and chest.

He remembered hearing the word going out over the radio that he was lost and then when they found the remains of the jacket, Hat and Pokégear, they said that he was dead. Red, The Fallen Champion of Kanto.

He continued looking down at Pallet and thought of His Mother, he looked at his new Pokégear that he had got himself once he was Champion, Pikachu was an expert at recharging these human items, he opened it and looked at the date, today was her Birthday.

Red frowned, he was as powerful as he could be, there was no point staying here. Yet Red turned to face the tip of the mountain, he knew this mountain better than anyone, his home had been this mountain for two years, could he really just abandon it to the mercy of the wild Pokémon and return to the world below.

He walked back up into the cave and his Pokémon turned to face him, he looked towards Espeon and nodded once, he instantly felt Espeon inside his mind, while all the Other Pokémon looked over at him,

 _I Think Its Time to go home_ , Red told them all using Espeon to deliver the message.

 _Yay!_ Pikachu replied inside Red's Mind,

 _Leave The Mountain, what Challenge is there in the world below?_ Charizard asked,

 _There's her_ Red shrugged and Charizard Growled,

 _She may have bested me once, but I shall have Vengance, as long as you face that women, I'm happy with leaving the Mountain_ Charizard told Red, remembering the only Trainer to ever come anywhere near besting Red,

 _I Agree with the Fiery One, We should face her soon, she may have bested Myself, The Wet One, The Fiery One and The Pyschic cat, but she will learn that she was just lucky last time!_ Venasuar growled,

 _Blastoise? Snorlax?_ Red asked,

 _As long as there is more food_ Snorlax told Red.

 _It will be nice to be warm for a while_ Blastoise added.

 _And I too think that we should descend, make the world once more know the name Red, Pokémon Master of Kanto._ Espeon smiled,

Then we pack up camp, and fly down the mountain, today Red smirked as his team ran around and placing everything back in Red's backpack. He leaned against a wall as he watched everything fly into the Backpack, be unpacked By Espeon and Repacked neatly by the Psychic type. After only an hour Red held five of his Pokémon in their Pokéballs, leaving Charizard out of the ball,

Red climbed atop the back of the large Pokemon and it send a Blast Burn into the air and took off, flying down the mountain, Red smiled as the wind whipped around him. Charizard pulled up at the last possible second and flew high into the air, giving the people of Silver Town a fright. Charizard roared again and flew over Viridian City, past the Gym where a lone figure stood watching.

He flew over Pallet town and looked down, there was his home, Blue's Home, Professor Oak's Lab and a few buildings he didn't know. He flew over the ocean and Charizard tilted slightly, so that Red could brush his hand In the water and then they flew over the ruins of Cinnabar and then past the Seafoam Island.

Red smiled as he heard Articuno call out as he flew above and then proceeded to over the entire of Kanto until he once again arrived at Pallet Town, Charizard silently landed and Red recalled him. He took a few steps towards his home and knocked once, before a Rattata at his feet distracted him and he stared to watch it until the door opened.

He knew in an instant that his Mother had opened the door, he didn't even need to look up, he continued to stare at his feet, almost as if he, the Rouge Champion of Kanto was… was scared to look his mother in the face and speak to her.

As the door was completely opened, Red's Mother, Delia stood there, she looked upon the boy in front of her, "Oh, Not another one come to torment me, off with you! Before I call Blue to deal with you"

She was about to slam the door when Red's hand shot up, holding the door as he looked up, his eyes meeting with hers for the first time in years and she almost collapsed, "R-R-Red?"

Red nodded and his Mother leapt on him, her arms rapping around Him and her head falling on his shoulder. She started weeping, yet Red was frozen in place, his lack of Human Contact in his years of solitude overcoming his senses, which yelled to him to hug her.

After a minute she looked up at him, "You've grown thin, and your white as a sheet, now come in and warm yourself, I think I'll make soup for dinner"

Red blinked twice, it was almost as if he had never left for 2 years and had only been over at the Lab or at His Rivals.

Red Sat down and watched his Mother start cooking, he frowned as she started telling him news, "You Know Leaf? Of course you do, You, Blue and her practically grew up with her, well she's over in Johto, helping Samuel Oak by catch some of the Johtoian Pokémon, oh and Blue's over at the Gym, he and Samuel come around a couple of times a month, sometimes they come for tea, I mean Arceus Knows Samuel can't cook, why just last month he burn his dinner while taking a nap"

She continued like this for an hour and then stopped looking over at Him, "And where have you been all this time? Around Mt. Silver? Everyone thought you were dead… You should have seen Blue and Leaf when they found your Jacket, covered in Blood and torn…. Then there was the old Pokégear, smashed, I guess it fell out of your Pocket?"

Red nodded to these Questions and she looked at him, "So how are you Pokemon? I trust that Pikachu is still as strong as ever"

Red smiled, and opened Pikachu's Pokeball, Pikachu appearing on the table, his head tilted to the side looking at Delia.

"Hello Pikachu" Delia smiled, walking over and scratching behind Pikachu's ear,

"Pikaaaaaa" Pikachu called.

"Oh and I think you should go and see Samuel, he's been looking after all your Pokemon while you were training" Delia told Red who nodded, starting to get up, "But I wouldn't go dressed like that, people would want a battle, and I don't think they'd stand much chance. I had bought a set of clothes for you before you left but I never got to give them to you, there in your room."

Red smiled and nodded, walking out of the room and into his own bedroom, it looked as if it hadn't been touched since he left for Mt. Silver, on his bed though there was a Red hooded Jacket, A White T-Shirt, Black Jeans and sitting on the floor was a pair of red trainers.

Red quickly took off his training gear and put on the new outfit, looking himself over in the mirror, he was shocked to see exactly how pale he'd become, his Black hair and Red eyes the only feature that remained unchanged on his face.

He quickly walked downstairs where Pikachu was waiting, he put up his hood And Pikachu jumped into Red's arms and then onto his shoulder. He swiftly walked out of the house and towards the lab, he avoided looking at anyone, knowing that they'd recognise him in an instant, until a young trainer stepped in his way,

"Hey, are you a trainer? Cos if you are, get ready to battle!" The Trainer smiled and Red chuckled silently as he nodded,

"Sweet, 3 on 3 then! you're Up Lapras!" the Trainer threw a Great Ball and the Water/Ice Pokémon burst forth,

Red turned his head and nodded to Pikachu, who leapt off his shoulder and onto the field,

By now a group of people had gathered to watch, Red smiled as he saw Professor Oak watching from his lab,

"Lapras, Use Blizzard!" The Trainer called and the massive ice attack flew towards Red and Pikachu, who both stood there, the ice attack slamming over them and Pikachu stood there, much like when he was atop Mt. Silver, the attack didn't affect him or his trainer.

"Wow, that's a Powerful Pokémon" The Trainer told Red who nodded and raised one hand, he clicked his fingers and then Pikachu Sent a bolt of Thunder at the Lapras, it slammed into the pokemon, weakening it.

"Use Hail Lapras!" the Trainer called, hoping that this weaken the Pikachu.

Pikachu started to run forward, electrical energy charging around him, a Volt Tackle. He slammed head first into Lapras and defeated it.

"Nice Job Lapras, Return!" The Trainer called, Red tapped his shoulder and Pikachu returned to his Trainer who gave him a little scratch.

"Go Torterria!" The Trainer called, Red frowned, quickly opening up his Pokedex and looking down at it, Pokémon Unknown.

Red Scowled, his Pokedex contained data on all Kanto, Johto and Hoenn Pokemon, so where was this one from, and what was it type?

"You're facing the best Sinnoh Starter pokemon, how does it feel?" The Trainer asked and Red smirked, The Best Sinnoh Starter? Red instantly knew which Pokémon this was, Torterria, the Grass/Ground Pokemon.

Red withdrew one Pokeball and threw it, and out popped his most dangerous Pokemon, Charizard.

"A Charizard? That's clever, Torterria, use Stone edge!" The Trainer smiled, Red smiled, long had he trained with Charizard, making it the swiftest it could be, the stones went flying at Charizard and he dodged every one of them,

"That's not possible, one of those should have hit at least!" The Trainer replied, Red raised his hand and clicked, Charizard began glowing in orange light and roared loudly, Red was sure that Blue would've heard it.

After a minute of charging, Charizard sent forth his most powerful attack, a massive burst of flame slammed into Torterria and sent it backwards, defeating it with ease.

"What was that?" The Trainer asked,

"Blast Burn, The Ultimate Fire attack, only Two Trainers in the whole world can use that move" A Voice called, and from the crowd, Blue Oak walked out toward the battle, "Those two are me and another Trainer from Pallet Town who vanished a couple of years ago."

Red smiled and looked over at Blue, their eyes meeting and Blue smirked, "I should've known, now finish this quickly"

Red smirked and looked back to the trainer, who was Frowning, "So you know an Ultimate move, you shouldn't have much trouble facing my whole team! Go, Eelektross, Meragross, Umbreon and Scyther!"

Red smirked, knowing this reaction was a last desperate attempt at winning, He recalled Charizard and nodded to Pikachu, who leapt onto the battle field, the four Pokemon charged at the small mouse,

"PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu called before sending the most powerful electric attack anyone had ever seen, the whole sky was alight as the attack struck the four Pokémon.

Pikachu tilting his head slightly before assuming a 'V for Victory' pose, and returning to his trainers side, before the Trainer recalled his four fainted Pokémon.

"Who are you?" The Trainer asked Red as he continued to walk to Oak's lab,

"He's your worst Nightmare kid, the strongest Trainer in the whole world, he spent two years training in the most dangerous place in the world and bested four Champions in his 3 years of training." Blue replied watching his Rival walk into his Grandfathers lab.


	2. Talking with Champions

As Red walked into the Lab, Blue was diving through the crowd and then through the door. He watched as Red walked through the silent Lab, the only other human inside was Professor Samuel Oak, bent over a desk with a pile of Books and Papers on. Blue almost smirked as he saw Red was examining the building with as much curiosity as a small child.

"Did you forget something Blue?" Oak asked without looking up from his work.

"No Gramps" Blue replied watching his rival.

"So didn't you just storm out?" Oak asked,

"Yes but then you didn't have a visitor" Blue told him and Oak looked around

"Oh hoho... And who are you?" Oak asked Red not noticing Red's eyes or face.

"He's someone that can't be here" Blue told him as Red looked Oak in the face,

"That's not possible" Oak paled as he looked upon Red, "Red?"

Red nodded and looked around the lab at the two Oaks.

"So Red, Have you been Well?" Oak asked, and Red nodded.

"I Always forgot you were an actual Mute Red... though from what Blue told me of your Espeon, you've devised a way around it?" Oak chuckled

Again Red just nodded, this time with an almost sheepish grin on his face.

"Anyway, I shall make you a cup of apple tea, Play nicely you two" Oak smiled as he walked out of the room, leaving Blue alone with Red.

The tension in the room immediately rose, as Blue looked at his rival, "Everyone thought you were dead"

Red looked over at him and said everything with a glare, That Was the Idea.

"Why?" Blue asked, "You abandoned Everything... for what? A Bit of Strength? Power? What Drove you to climb Mt. Silver and stay there for TWO YEARS?"

A New Start Red's eyes betrayed his answer.

"A new start for what? You were a Champion, or should I say, Rouge Champion!" Blue told him, fury in his eyes.

Blue studied Red for a minute and saw no hint of an answer, "So did anyone battle you or did you just train up there on that Arceus forsaken Mountain?"

One challenged me Red's eyes told Blue.

"Who?" Blue frowned

That would be telling His eyes betrayed his answer.

"Who. Were. They?" Blue asked looking at him,

Instead of answering him, Red walked out of the room and into the large field where Oak let the trainers Pokémon run free, he walked past all the Pokémon, knowing they were not his own, he smirked as he recalled that five of his Pokémon weren't kept her, one protected Cerulean City, another watched over Lavender Town, one had stood with him on Mt. Silver, another watched the Sevii Islands and the Final one he knew potected the whole of Kanto.

He smiled, wondering if he could find them all again, he knew that two of them would love to see him, the other three... well one was ALWAYS happy to see him, the other two though.

He walked down the field, into a very private area of the Oak land, and he smiled as he looked around, there were his Pokémon, he looked around, his Butterfree, Beedrill, Scyther, Venomoth and Pinsir were all playing in a group over by a large web that Red had got created just for them,

His Dragonite was lazing around the lake in the centre of the clearing, clearly asleep. Nearby, a Raichu that he had once Traded for, his Magneton, Electrode, Electabuzz and Jolteon were all playing volt tag together enjoying the moments of peace, while his Machamp, Hitmonlee, Hitmonchan and Primape were fighting each other.

Nearby his fire types sat Ninetails, Arcanine, Rapidash, Magmar and Flareon, who sat far enough away from the water but close enough to be seen. Sitting in the tree's were Pidgeot, Fearow, Farfetch'd and at the base of the tree was Dodrio. Hiding in the darkness was a couple of Gengars, a Haunter and a few Gastly. While in the tall grass was Vileplume, Victreebel, Parasect ,Exeggutor and Tangela.

Playing in a muddy corner was Dugtrio, Sandslash, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Nidorino, Nidorina, Golem, Onix, Marowak and Rhydon. While in a frozen part of the lake was Dewgong, Cloyster, Jynx and Lapras. While Golduck, Poliwrath, Tentacruel, Slowbro, Kingler, Seadra, Seaking, Starmie, Gyarados and Vaporeon held the non-frozen side. Running next to the pool was a bunch of Eevee and an Umbreon, Pichu, Cleffa, Igglybuff, Happiny and Togepi.

A Kabotops, Aerodactyl and Omastar sat together. Nearby to a dark purple mist where a Arbok, Weezing, Golbat and Muk hid in the shadows. While a few spoons flew around, controlled by Alakazam, Hypno and Mr. Mime. And sitting in amongst them all was Raticate, Clefable, Wigglytuff, Persian, Lickitung, Chansey, Kangaskhan, a few Ditto, Tauros along with a Porygon.

Red smiled as he looked at them all, it had taken some work to find and raise them all, but picking anyone of them to make a team, he could take on the Elite Four, he stood watching them for a couple of minutes until his Lapras looked over at him and called out, in an instant, every head turned in Red's direction and they all called out in happiness as they saw him.

After a few minutes of cooing him they returned to normal activities, playing, sleeping or sitting around. He frowned, noticing many of his Pokémon were missing, Volcarona, Shednja, Herracross, Houndoom, Tyranitar, Purrlion, Zorua, Axew, Bagon, Joltik, Lanturn, Luxray, Lucario, Gallade, Gardevoir, Cyndaquil, Magby, Torchic, Chimchar, Tepig, Staraptor, Skarmory, Chikorita, Treecko, Turtwig, Snivy, Leafeon, Glaceon, Ferrowseed, Claydol, Gible, Mamoswine, Skitty, Roserade, Aggron, Archen, Mawile, Ferroseed, Metagross, Totodile, Mudkip, Piplup, Oshawatt and Luvdisc.

He smiled as he remembered the many Regional meetings and dealings he had to deal with when he was Champion, allowing to capture some regional Pokémon from Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. He'd also travelled to Oblivia, Orre, Fiore, Almia and the Sevii Islands

"Wondering where the rest are?" A Voice asked and Red nodded, "They are under study in Johto, I shall contact Professor Elm and get them sent back, they will be back within a week"

Red smiled and watched his Pokémon.

"I trust that you will be alright with your Pokémon? I need to make ready for a could of guests that are arriving here soon, one maybe glad to know your here and alive" Oak told Red and they parted, Red sitting back with his Pokémon watching them all.

Several hours later Red was still watching his Pokémon, he then heard a noise over by entrance to the small grove, he silently crept into the shadows as three figures walked in,

"I don't get why you dragged us both all the way out here Blue!" a familiar voice called over and Red scowled,

"Nor I" Red's eyes widened as he heard this voice, it was her,

"He must be hiding here somewhere" Blue scowled as he looked around.

"Who?" Lance asked,

Me Red said in his head and Pikachu ran up to Lance,

"This can't be... Red's Pikachu?" Lance asked as Red steeped out of the Shadows and looked over at the trio,

"It is" Cynthia replied.


End file.
